1. Field
The present field relates to a crystallization method for improving characteristics of a crystallized thin-film, a method of manufacturing a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A poly-silicon film used in display devices, such as an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, is generally formed by irradiating an amorphous-silicon layer using a laser. An active layer formed of a poly-silicon film with large grain size generally improves the electrical characteristics of the active layer. However, there is a limit on increasing the grain size of the poly-silicon layer by crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer into the poly-silicon film by irradiation from a laser. The laser, by its energy, generally deforms the active layer and a substrate below the active layer. This limit in turn limits the improvement of the electrical characteristics of a crystallized thin-film.